


Of halls and marble walls

by will_thewisp



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Shameless Smut, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 21:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3223361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_thewisp/pseuds/will_thewisp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<em>Brother..</em>" Loki gasps, the syllables catching in his throat. Thor has him against the wall and it hurts, kind of distantly, when his head crashes against it too. He gasps for breath and grasps for support, stuck as he is between the wall of marble and wall of Thor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of halls and marble walls

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as answer to [this](http://norsekink.livejournal.com/12950.html?thread=31310742#t31310742) norsekink meme prompt and posted on my LJ.

" _Brother.._ " Loki gasps, the syllables catching in his throat. Thor has him against the wall and it hurts, kind of distantly, when his head crashes against it too. He gasps for breath and grasps for support, stuck as he is between the wall of marble and wall of Thor.  
  
Thor smirks, pulling his brother's legs up, grounding him and  _owning_  him with his big hands underneath Loki's thighs, his broad chest pushing the other god flat against the wall. His face is hidden against Loki's neck, he smiles and breathes in the distinct smell that is his brother's skin and hair, his whole being. Godhood bound to flesh and bone. He licks a path on Loki's neck, considers biting, marking the fair skin, but his brother's breath catches in laughter and Thor finds his lips instead, drawing him in for a bruising kiss.  
  
"Tickles," is what Loki would laugh out loud, but Thor swallows the word with his kiss just as he seems to swallow the rest of Loki's world. Loki is lost in the kiss, in the darkness, his eyes pressed shut. His hands come up and at first he grasps at Thor's shoulders, but the metal of his armor is cold, impersonal, it's not enough, Loki can't get underneath it and his touch wanders until his fingers grasp and curl in Thor's golden hair.  
  
"I would have you here," Thor rasps, his tone rough, his light beard scratching Loki's skin. "Against the wall. In our Father's hall."  
  
Loki keens softly, his eyes hardly open, the green in them overshadowed by lust. Blood pounds in his ears and he halfheartedly wonders how it can deafen him so when by all rights there should not be a drop left above his waist. He's flushed all over and hard, straining against the fabric of his breeches, against Thor, and getting absolutely  _nowhere_. He snarls, punches his brother's shoulder only to draw him back in, pull him close. "Then do it," he dares.  
  
Thor stills for a moment. Battle had been still roaring in his mind when he had pushed his forever arguing brother between the tall columns and pressed him against the wall stealing breath and arguments from his lips. Desire had kept him going further still – till he and Loki where as entwined as they were now, but ..  
  
Loki smirks as Thor hesitates. "Is the mighty Thor afraid?"  
  
"Never!"  
  
"Perhaps then he is tired?" Loki's smile is nothing short of wicked. "The battle was long and hard. Unlike the son of Odin.."  
  
Thor growls. His grip on Loki's thighs becomes bruising. "You would have me take you here? Like a whore? In a public hall? Where anyone might chance upon us?" He looks angry, he sounds angry, but Loki knows better. He sees the shadows in his brother's eyes. Knows how very fragile is Thor's control.  
  
"Oh, you are afraid," Loki laughs and his laughter turns to gasp when Thor tears his breeches open, the sharp sound echoing in the hallway. Thor's touch had wandered higher and the fabric had nothing against the fury of a god. "You could have asked," Loki reprimands softly, his breath catching as he magicks their clothes and armor away.  
  
"Done talking," Thor growls, pressing their bodies together, erasing the distance their upper body armor had ensured.   
  
Loki hisses, low and sharp, the wall is cold at his back and Thor is scorching at his front. He wounds his legs tighter around his brother's hips, his fingers clawing at Thor's back.  
  
Thor doesn't kiss him again, he nips at his jaw and finally indulges himself as he moves lower – he doesn't bite hard, at first, but when Loki barely snorts with laughter, he does. And Loki gasps. And Thor worries the flesh between his teeth, before he kisses it better, laps at it with his tongue before drawing back to take a look. He hasn't broken the skin, but it will bruise spectacularly.  
  
"You're slow, son of Odin," Loki goads him further as he finds he has no leverage to move against his brother. He is hard and leaking, and he feels answering hardness against him, but Thor holds their hips locked and doesn't move. It is torture.  
  
Thor's gaze flashes and he moves to push two fingers between his brother's lips just as Loki opens his mouth to continue with some other disparaging commentary. Loki has half a mind to bite his brother's hand, but then his eyes roll as Thor grounds their hips together and he sucks the fingers in his mouth. He laps at them lasciviously, coating them in saliva generously. Thor moves again and Loki moans. God of Thunder closes his eyes as he trembles slightly from the vibration in his brother's mouth. It is hot, wet and decadent, his fingers feel like they're burning. He moves again if only for Loki to make that sound again.  
  
Finally he withdraws his fingers, brushes them against Loki's hip as he hoists him him higher before pushing them in. He isn't slow and he isn't gentle, but he is trying to be careful. Loki claws at his shoulders in protest, impatience. "If you don't have me now, I will leave you here, hard and wanting and with hands tied as you don't seem to .." Loki is silenced by Thor pushing in. Hard and unyielding, he doesn't stop or pause until he is fully seated. Loki sighs, his head falls back against the wall while Thor trembles, biting lightly on his lover's collarbone.  
  
It hurts and it burns, and Loki gasps for breath. It is perfect. He doesn't need to nudge his brother to move as Thor grasps his hips, draws out and thrusts back in. He doesn't pause again, he pounds into his brother, drawing one hand up to balance against the wall, as if to remember not to crush the other god through it.  
  
Loki doesn't care about the kind of noise they are making. He moans and he encourages. He gasps and he screams. Thor is vicious, Loki's very bones seem to rattle from the force with which his brother thrusts into him and he struggles to match the pace. He struggles to keep his leg from slipping from his brother's hip as it is hard to hold onto him unsupported, their bodies slick with sweat.  
  
Thor slows his pace his hand dropping from wall to Loki's side. His brother is shaking like a nervous colt, but there is nothing nervous about Loki, still it gentles Thor. His pace almost languid, he brushes his hand against his brother's side in a wide, soft caress before moving between them to grasp him. His lips seek out Loki's mouth at the same time for a kiss. Loki would be annoyed at the gentle affection in how Thor drew them close, but his brother's hand on him silences all commentary. Thor's kiss is in complete contrast to his touch. In a few, hard strokes he has Loki falling apart under him.  
  
Loki loses his hold on Thor and his unsupported leg slips from his brother's hip just as Thor starts thrusting with renewed vigor. He is limp and satisfied as he hangs in his brother grip, as Thor pounds him into the wall, unrelenting and for what feels like an eternity of too much and too good, before Thor's hips stutter and the God of Thunder comes with his brother’s name on his lips.  
  
Loki slumps against his brother, his arms around him in a loose hug, his palm against his brother's head, his fingers in his hair, as he cradles Thor's face against him. "Well done, brother, well done," he manages though his breath is still deep and labored.  
  
Thor's laugh is deep and rumbling like the thunder that answers his call.


End file.
